Miss Unpopular
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: There's a new girl in school and she likes Edward. Also, she hates Bella. How will Bella and her ever get along? abandoned
1. First Day

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Miss Unpopular

Summery: There's a new girl in school and she likes Edward. Also, she hates Bella. How will Bella and her ever get along?

Chapter 1

Bella and Edward just sat at a empty table away from prying, nosy people. It was lunch time. Bella ate her lunch and Edward just crumbled his candy bar into tiny bits with his fingers. It had been a week since they were together as a pair. Suddenly, Edward just looks up and sees a red head all alone at a table. It him she was just so unfamiliar. And it was pretty easy to notice someone new in town.

"Who's that? I never saw her before." Edward mumbles. Bella looks to where he is and there's a red head sitting a few tables away. She wore a green turtle neck and blue jeans. She also wore wire framed glasses. Her tray was empty and she was reading a book about vampires. Which Bella thought was strange. "I don't know. I'll go talk to her." Bella answered without looking at him. Bella stood up and took her tray to the girl's table and set it there.

"Can I sit here?" Bella asked her. The red head looked at Bella with an angered scowl. She didn't answer so Bella just sat down. "You're new right?" She asked the other girl. "SO what of it?" The red head asked, her scowl deeper. The new girl just went back to her book. Bella looked at the cover. "Do you like vampires?" Bella asked.

With out looking at Bella, the girl said, "Don't you have somewhere to be besides annoy me?" in a hush whisper. She made sure Bella heard it. Bella was confused. This girl seemed like she hated her guts. "Not really. I'm Bella." Bella introduced. "Kitty. Will you go away now?" Kitty protested. But she didn't look away from her book. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I just want us to be friends. Why are you being so mean?" Bella asked. Kitty closed her book and turned to glare at Bella with hate in her eyes. "Don't act like that. I've seen your kind before. You lousy no good popular snobs. You take all the things us unpopular people have. Handsome and beautiful people, looks, stuff, and you like to pick on the ones who don't have all that." Kitty hissed and had her face covered in hate.

"You think everything goes around you. Now leave me alone…" Kitty turned back to her book. Bella had tears in her eyes. "I would never do that…" Her voise broke, about ready to cry. "You have already weather you know it or now. I have had enough. I suffered it each day of each year and I'm sick of it." Kitty snapped. Edward noticed the scene and went over to Bella and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Bella, I don't think we're welcome here." He whispered into Bella's ear. Bella got up and walked away with Edward. Kitty's face was now full of hurt when Edward let. They left the lunch room and stood outside. Bella sobbed in his cheast. "What's wrong with her? I was just trying to be nice to her and she rejects me." Bella sobbed. Edward lifted her face up with his finger.

"All people do when they're hurt emotionally but that gives them no right." Edward answered her. His head lowered and gave Bella a soft kiss on the lips then pulled away. "She just needs time to heal. Let's go." He said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led Bella back into the lunch room, back to their table, Bella's tray was on the table. Kitty must have put it there when she and Edward left for a moment.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I had no inspiration on this chapter but I was feeling a little depressed. I know I made Bella sad too quickly and the characters may be a bit OOC but I need to read the book again to hopefully get their personalities right. I hope you liked this though.


	2. Dear Diary

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 2

**March 5****th**

_Dear diary,_

_This is my first time writing in you. My health inspector thought it would be healthy for me to write down all my problems and things about me in you. Every week he'll be reading it to see if I'm actually happy at home. Pft! As if! No way am I happy here. Let me guess, you don't understand. Well, I'm pretty much a loner and a hermit. I keep to myself._

_I specialize in vampires and at school, I made a huge discovery! I think that Edward Cullen guy is an actual vampire! He is pale like death, his fingernails have no coloring, he NEVER eats, and when I first looked him in the eye, I saw his eyes change from black to blue. Awesome huh? No way can he be human!_

_My dad's never around anymore. I kind of with that he'd stay away for good when he does decide to show his face around here. He left mom and left me for dead when he got drunk. I was always his punching bag when he was drunk. I wear a sweater to keep all my bruises hidden. I don't need any pity! I can care for myself! Friends…who needs 'em! Not I! I used to have friends. Nice friends…_

_Until they betray me teasing me and taunting me when I actually got a date, only to find out that my so called 'date' was a rapist. I'm ok. He never touched me. That's why my mom and I moved so often because I would get into fights and sent home by the cops._

_I'm grateful for one thing, my mom says to the polices that I was 'mentally disturbed' which I'm not. But my mom doesn't like me either. She only keeps me around to do her chores and wash the dishes. My parents never wanted me. I wish my older sister was here. Before she vanished years ago, she and I were best buddies. Can I tell you a secret?_

_I'm a werewolf. Shocking, huh? What's really strange is being a werewolf keeps me young. No matter what anyone says. I still have no control over my powers even though I was born with this magical gift. I love my gift. Next full moon is tomorrow and I get to show off my gift. It's so exhilarating! I'm exited just thinking about it! Anyway, I'm kind of upset that that Edward guy likes that Bella girl. Well just wait 'till he sees my true werewolf form. He'll like me better right?_

_But I think again and I know that Vampires and werewolves are enemies. But maybe I can change that. If he hates me, I understand. I never had a true boyfriend in my entire life. I feel so alone without someone to love…I feel so lonely._

Kitty closed her notebook/diary and set it on the night stand and went to the window and looked at the dark sky as the light of the stars and moon reflected of her shiny red hair. She held out her hand to the almost complete full moon and a small paw print flashed on and back off her hand.

"Until tomorrow, Edward." She said and went to bed.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Good? Bad? Middle? I don't know. What do you reviewers think?


	3. Lessons Of 'DO's and 'Don't's

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 3

Kitty ran up to Edward at the School entrance. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around and his face scowled a little. "What do you want?" He nearly hissed but tried to keep himself calm and polite. Kitty's smile went away but came back in a second. "I want to meet you somewhere…tonight at midnight…in the forest…bring anyone you want." She said then Glare at Bella who was coming to greet Edward. Kitty faced Edward again. "Don't forget it. I mean it. You don't have a choice in the matter…_vampire._" She said quietly and saw his face show of fear. Kitty frowned and walked away to the forest. She skipped class every now and then. People always thought of her as a sweet little girl at this school. Well she wasn't.

Let's just say that Kitty had a record. A bad one. No one knew about it here in this small town though. Atleast, not yet. It wouldn't be long before the news of her bad deeds came around here. And the clothes, pa-lease… They were just for disguise. Kitty sat down on her favorite stump in the forest. It was by the creek. He sister and she used to go there before Kitty had a record.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

_Flashback_

_Ten year old Kitty and a eleven year old girl sat at a stream where a stump sat. "Let's go here if we had problems. Ok?" The eleven year old girl said and looked back into the stream and smiled. Kitty smiled along with her. "Sure thing, Alice." Kitty smiled._

_End flashback_

_OOOOOOOOOO_

Kitty had been bitten by that werewolf here when she was at the age of seventeen. The same spot she was at now. Kitty remained seventeen for many years and she could not remember the last time she had celebrated her birthday. Her sister had disappeared on her when she was age fourteen.

Kitty sighed and hugged herself as she remembered the terror of her family finding out about what happened to her. "It's so cold." She said as she felt her blood freeze at the memory.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

_Flashback_

_Kitty stumbled in her house, extreme pain shot through her arm where she was bitten. And where the giant wolf's claws had dug into her belly. She just managed to escape with her life. Her parent's saw her condition for they too were cursed of something. They were cursed as vampires.-_

_Broken flashback end_

_OOOOOOOOO_

'_SNAP!'_ Complained a twig and Kitty's head looked up. Edward was standing a few feet away from her. It wasn't even night time. "You're way early." Kitty said and smiled. Edward shown no emotion. Kitty got up and walked to them. "We need to talk." Edward said and almost hissed. Kitty smiled. "I know. Allow me to start." She said.

Edward looked deep into her mind and almost gasped.

_Please! Don't make me do it!_

_**SHUT UP! THIS IS MY BODY NOW! You lost your chance when you were bitten!**_

_PLEASE! I BEG YOU!_

_**I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!**_

…

She was arguing with herself. Or atleast he thought she was. He didn't notice Kitty so close to him. But he noticed too late. He was looking into her eyes and his body froze. He couldn't move. Kitty smirked in victory. "Time for what my other side was too afraid to do!" Kitty hisses and grasped his neck with her arms and pushed her face forward.

Edward didn't remember much but that kiss she forced on his frozen body felt so good. He wanted to get away but he wasn't able. He also didn't like the fact that she was touching places on him that not even Bella would. He felt adrenaline pumping through his veins. He wanted to push her away but somehow he was frozen stiff. He reached her mind and hear only sobbing and begging to stop. He even heard someone in her head begging to him for forgiveness. Finally she pulled away with a smirk.

"A werewolf's stare is so intense that it even a vampire can not resist it. I know you're reading my thoughts. And I know all you can hear is my good self whining like the baby she is. I have control over our body ever since she was bitten all those years ago. Kitty smiled to show all her sharp teeth. "Lookie what I have." 'Evil' Kitty smirked and put her hand at his face and he saw the mark of the werewolf on her hand.

"I'd keep you frozen here but you have a long life. Then again, you'll just go whining to that _Bella_ girl." Evil Kitty spat at Bella's name with hate. "No…I…won't…promise…" Edward begged, just wanting to get away from her. Evil kitty thought for a while. "Alright but if you blab about this to anyone, Bella will be the one to pay." She smirked and unfroze him. He tested his limbs then sneered at the werewolf.

Without another word, Edward ran. He ran far away. He went to his house and up to his room. Then he got to his bed and laid down onto it whimpering.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: (Cries) Poor Edward! (hugs) It ok Edward…

Edward: O.o I want Bella! But thanks for the hug anyway.

Bella: (hugs) It's ok Edward. She won't live for long…

A/N: There you go and spoil the surprise, Bella! People have been waiting for this Kitty to die!

Bella: Sorry…

Kitty: I feel so unloved.

Edward: That's because you aren't being loved!

Kitty: C'mon…You know you liked it.

Bella: EWWWW!!!!!!!!!

A/N: I know there was no close stripping abut you are such a sikko!

Kitty: Would it be too late to tell you that 'Kitty' isn't my real name.

A/N: (sarcastically) No….You're a pickle!

Kitty: --'

Edward: Well, that's all the time we have…

A/N: and remember, Give Edward lots of hugs 'cuz we care about him so much…

Bella: What about me?!

A.N: Oh yeah…Well, I guess you better give Bella lots of hugs too.

Bella: (grins)

Bye!


	4. Love Truly Is The Best Cure

Edward: (frowns)

Me: Hey chum. Why so glum?

Edward: I didn't get any hugs from the reviewers.

Bella: Nor I.

Me: Lol. I know what will cheer you two up.

Bella & Edward: What?

Me: The reviewers are demanding I kill Kitty later on.

Edward: YES!!!! (fists in the air, smiling)

Bella: Yey!

Me: Yes Yey…I just mimicked you two and I didn't even realize it until it was too late. Lol.

Jacob: I hate to be the bearer of bad news but who's going to say the disclaimer?

Me: Hmmm…EDWARD WILL! (cheers)

Edward: Sabor Tooth Tiger does not own Twilight or us. She only owns her made-up characters.

Bella: Cool. That was awesome Edward! (hugs)

Edward: (hugs back) I still want hugs from the reviewers too.

Bella: Same here.

Me: lol. Have you noticed an error in my story?

Jacob: no.

Me: I forgot that Edward doesn't have a bed and I put it in the story…Wait, you do have a bed don't you Edward?

Edward: Weeeelllll…

Me: Forget I asked. I'll just have to read the book again. Well, here we go.

Chapter 4

Edward heard a knock on his door and Bella walked in. She went up to him on his bed. "Are you ok, Edward?" She asked, her voise seemed to soothe his nerves for a while but he just gave a fake smile and nodded. Bella nodded in return. As she turned to go get the thing she brought with her, she tripped on air…or a nail…maybe it was a bug…ah, well. It doesn't matter. She tripped. She yelped and braced herself to hit the floor but someone had caught her.

Bella opened her eyes to see she was in the arms of Edward. He was giving her a real smirk now. "You know, you're a disaster waiting to happen." He said. Bella gave him a fake pout before she broke out into a smile. He lowered his head to her and their foreheads were touching. "But I love you all the same." Was what he told her. "I love you the way you are too." She said to him. That's when they went into a kiss. Their kiss deepened before they broke apart for air.

"You can never make me go away." Bella said and smiled. He pulled her upright (she was slanted after almost falling) and held her close to his body. "I love you, Bella. Don't ever forget that." He whispered in her ear. Bella rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Edward." She said. "Where's everyone else?" She asked suddenly. "They're out doing some business. They won't be back until a couple of days." He answered.

Edward began to breathe slowly as he listened to Bella's heart beat at a steady rhythm. With that beat, he started to hum a song softly in her ear. They stayed like that for a while then Bella and Edward left each other's grasp. Edward didn't want to leave the hug but he had no choice. "I have something for you. Just hang on while I go get it." Bella said with a smile on her face. She left and came back with a flat rectangle wrapped in foil. She handed it to him.

"I noticed you were running out of these so I got you a new one." She said. Edward opened it and there was a tan notebook. "Thanks, Bella." He said happily. "I can use it for a journal." He said and set the notebook on his desk. He and Bella were hugging again. "Love truly is the best cure." They said at the same time.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Sorry it's so short but I need to think of a way to kill Kitty.

Bella: (giggles) and you say that I spoil it.

Me: Oh, snap…I spoiled it?

Jacob: Not like there's anything to spoil. They'll either read it on the last A/N on the last chapter or they'll read it in the story later on so there's no point in keeping it from them.

Me: But it's fun. Oh and reviewers, if it's not too much trouble, could anyone tell me how to spell Edward's family's name? Please? I mean besides Alice. What's everyone's name in Edward's family?

Edward: Cullen…

Me: Ha, ha. Not what I meant and you know it.

Edward: I was just having some fun.

Bella: We know.

Me: Well I hoped you like this chapter so R&R.


	5. Always Wanting

Edward: Cool

Edward: Cool! I got hugs!

Bella: Yay! Me too!

Me: I also got a hug! Lol.

Jacob: I didn't.

Me: AWWW! Poor Werewolf! (hugs) Now you got one.

Jacob: Thanks.

Me: Bella, it's your turn for the disclaimer.

Bella: Oh, yeah! **Sabor Tooth Tiger does not own Twilight or us. She only owns her made-up characters.** There. I said it.

Me: Yay! Oh and thank you **TopazTears1527 **and** Kindergartener-at-Heart **for telling me how to spell the names of Edward's family. Now onward to the chapter! (Grins)

OOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 5-Always Wanting

(Kitty's POV) **(A/N: Boo!)**

I hate this. I hate the fact that she can just do what ever she wants with him. And he allows it willingly. I hate the fact that she can gaze into his eyes. I hate the fact that they are a pair. I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT! How come she's the one who gets all of his love and attention?! Why am I the one who's left outside to rot?! Is it because my father always said that I was a useless loser? No it is not! It's because I had a crummy life and am doomed to it forever! I have to admit it, no matter how disgusting it is to me, Bella and Edward worked together. They were…are…kind of cute. But I don't care much for cute!

I imprinted Edward and no one is going to have him but me! I'd rather DIE than give him up!

_SMACK!_

I just smacked myself…Why did I smack myself? Why? _"Stop being so selfish and leave him alone!"_ My good side yelled at me in over anger. That's what I called my human side. Or what was left of it. Not much of my human self remained. I was losing it quickly. My human side is sort of a person but in my body with me. I usually have arguments with her and I get crazy stares. Heh. If only that pig of a father of mine could see me fighting with my human side one of these days. He'd be laughing his ass off.

But the fact that I have vampire in my bloodline doesn't help either. Shocked huh? It's from my mother's side. It's kind of forbidden so we keep quiet about it. I hear Edward and Bella laughing again. This makes me growl. How dare she be near him! I'll show her!

"_Oh, no you won't!"_

"**Shut up!"**

Yes our usual argument. People laugh at me when I'm in a fight with her because I make faces when I do. Like when I'm angry, I'll scowl and the person in front of me thinks I'm glaring at them. He smells her hair, or it seems like it but he really smells the sent of her blood. Now Edward's smiling. How can he like her sent?! She smells like cheep shampoo! And I should know. My mother wears it almost every day.

Bella's giggling only made me more angry. But then I see them, standing there across the road that they lean in and give each other a passionate kiss. Edward began to massage her shoulders while in the kiss. I let out a silent panther-like snarl/growl what ever you want to call it. But then the painful memory of what happened when I was still human. That horrible thing my father did while he was drunk.

He took away something that I would never get back. Shaking my head, I had to wipe the tears that hung near my eyes, away. _"All you ever care about is what you want, you jerk! Don't you ever care about anybody besides yourself?! Can't you see he loves Bella?! Not you! BELLA!"_

I just listened to my human side and I walked to the spot I was to meet Edward in a few minutes. When I got there, I sat on the stump and waited. Thinking about what the human in me ranted. Maybe she was right. Maybe-…

"**No! Shut up! I look out for me and only me! I only look out for number one! I don't NEED sympathy!" **I yelled in my head to my human side. There was no answer. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I knew who it was. "Get lost Edward…There's nothing to say…Just go back to Bella and forget you ever saw me." I said and began to stand up; keeping a mental block so he couldn't read my mind. I knew he was extremely confused.

I started to walk away but that's when I felt the light of the full moon hit me. My transportation began. I ran but Edward followed. I guess he wanted to know why I was running. I can't let him see me like this! I'm not ready! Not now! No!!

OOOOOOOOOO

Bella: This was…well…umm…

Me: I know. Crappy. Well, That's all I had and I'm busy with my other fics and people want me to work on them so I'm busy.

Edward: Why don't you just not write anymore stories and work on the ones you already have?

Me: That's what I was already doing but I can't stop writing more.

Jacob: Then don't post them until you get the rest finished.

Me: Ok.

Bella: How'd we get here anyway? I was meaning to ask.

Edward: Yes, how did we get here?

Me: I brought you here. We can talk more some other time. R&R!


	6. Get Along or Split

Me: Um…Someone asked me if this was going to be a 'Bella/Edward' romance or a (Dun…Dun…Dun…) 'Kitty/Edward romance'

Me: Um…Someone asked me if this was going to be a 'Bella/Edward' romance or a (Dun…Dun…Dun…) 'Kitty/Edward romance'. Well, I was hoping to keep it an Edward/Bella romance if all goes well so nothing to worry about.

Edward: Good.

Bella: Whew…

Jacob: Can I be paired with Kitty then?

All: O.o

Me: YOU want to be paired with KITTY?!

Jacob: (looks at ground in shame) Maybe…

Me: No! Nu-uh! No one is being paired with Kitty! And if I put you with Kitty, all the Jacob fans will want to kill me and scar me for life mentally and physically by beating me up or showing me disturbing picture or giving me disturbing thoughts. (Takes a deep breath after saying all that in one breath). By the way, it's your turn for the disclaimer.

Jacob: Ok. **Sabor Tooth Tiger Doesn't own Twilight or us. She only owns her made-up characters. **There. I said it.

Me: Okie. (Gives him a doggie biscuit).

Jacob: You're pathetic. I don't eat these.

Me: On with the fic! Oh and I want to base this chapter to save all the poor wolves that are being killed out there. Wolves are becoming extinct I think so, SAVE THE WOLVES! Here we go…

OOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 6-Get Along or Split

**Edward's POV**

I gasped as I watched the brat transform into her true form. Now I saw the real Kitty. "Get away!" She yelled as I saw a smirk creep over her face. I didn't look back. I ran. I had to tell the others. I knew she wasn't following me. I told the others as soon as I got home and we all agreed that one of us would keep an eye on her. Starting with me. She wouldn't run away if she caught my sent but how long could I keep an eye on her. Easy, All I had to do was hang out near Bella and act normal. She liked me so much so she would want to be in my sight.

But one thing ran in my head. Is it possible for a werewolf to imprint a vampire? I don't think it's ever been done. That was one thing I heard in her head before she blocked it. I also heard that her mother was a vampire too. Why should I care? Right now Bella and I were in history class. The only class that Kitty wasn't in with me. Right now we were learning about a legend.

"They say that years ago, Wolves and humans used to be best friends. They could communicate to each other and help each other. Before man started to destroy them, they and humans were best friends." The teacher stated and he wrote on the bored. _'Yeah right…'_ I heard Alice scoff in her head. I had to agree with her. That was just a legend. It never happened. But then again, I wouldn't know. That was way before I was even born. My thoughts deepened. Maybe to deep for my own good.

"Edward!" The teacher snapped and slammed his ruler on my desk. My head snapped up in surprise. "Yes sir?" I asked him innocently. How could I have gotten so deep into thought, I would never know. It's been happening a lot lately. "Since you're so into thinking, could you tell the class how man started to separate their friendship from the wolves?" He asked me.

My mouth gaped. I didn't understand. I kept quiet and looked at my desk and growled, baring my teeth. I couldn't wait 'till class was over.

-o-

"Are you ok, Edward? I've never seen you like this before?" She asked me in concern as I drove us to my house. It was an embarrassing day for me. So far I've been falling into deep thought in all my classes and asked so many questions that I didn't even know or heard the teachers tell about them. How ironic that they were all about wolves. What is this, 'SAVE THE WOLVES' festival? Is there a surprise that I was not informed about?

I laughed to myself but my smile faded. "I'm ok, Bella. I just have to think for a while." I replied to her. _'A really long while.'_ I added in my head. I could hear Bella sigh. "What did I do now?" She asked. I looked at her in confusion and shock. She thought that I was in deep thought because of her? I shook my head. "No, Bella. It's not about you. It's about me." I said. Bella's eyes widened and watered. Then she clung to me.

"Please, Edward! Don't leave me again!" She cried and tears fell from her eyes. If I wasn't on a mission, I would have laughed at this. "I'm not leaving you, Bella. I was thinking about what Kitty wants with me? Why am I the one she imprinted?" I told her. She looked confused but dropped the conversation. Bella then reached into her back pack and pulled out a book about wolves. She began to read.

-o-

I saw Kitty the next day. Bella ran up to her. I followed Bella but kept my eyes on Kitty in a stern way. Bella gave a nice smile and reached out her hand to the werewolf. "Hi, We got off on the wrong foot. I just want to be your friend. If you allow me." Bella said. How can Bella be so forgiving? I don't think I'll ever know.

Kitty looked surprised. "You want to be friends with me?" She asked in astonishment. And it was real astonishment. Not fake like I thought it would be. Bella nodded. Kitty looked at Bella's hand but turned her head away snobbishly. "I'll think about it." Kitty stated before she walked away. Bella was frowning but looked at me.

"What is with her?" Bella asked and began to walk to class. I wanted to tell her Kitty's secret but my family and I agreed to keep it from her.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: I know it's short but I am struggling for ideas. Did I get Edward's personality right?

Edward: Ahem…Excuse me; I'm standing right here you know...

Me: I know but I was asking the reviewers. And I am struggling for ideas. My brain went sloppy on me.

Edward: It was noticeable.

Bella: I liked this chapter. And I agree. Wolves need saving. Humans are killing those beautiful creatures off so that they are becoming extinct. And if they do all die out then the whole life cycle will crumble.

Me: Wow. I never knew wolves were that important but Yeah, wolves have feelings too!

Jacob: I know you're not talking about werewolves. You're talking about regular wolves right?

Me: Yup.

Edward: I think we should go now. R&R!


	7. Something strange, Dangerous game

Me: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG

Me: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG! (Runs into a wall and falls back onto her back) OUCH!

Jacob: (Looks down at her) what are you doing?

Me: An excellent question.

Jacob: Whatever. (leaves)

Alice: (comes in) Sabor! Watch out for that wall!

Me: Nooooooooooo-DUH!! (rubs head in pain) It's your turn for the disclaimer.

Alice: Okie dokie! **Sabor Tooth Tiger doesn't own Twilight or us. She only owns her made-up characters.**

Edward: (comes in, sees a hole in the wall) Oh, great! I leave for five minutes and there's a hole in the wall!

Me: Actually-

Edward: DON'T…want to hear it…!

Me: Ok…OH! I read the third book!

Alice: So?

Me: 'So?'! I noticed that Bella isn't as clumsy as she was in the first two books.

Alice: …You're right! (grins)

Edward: Really? Every time I'm around her, she manages to hurt herself.

Me: Lol. Anyway…here we go.

Chapter 7-Something strange, Dangerous game

**(Edward's POV)**

I kissed Bella once again as we were on her bed. No it wasn't what you think! I was going to lay there with her this night until she fell asleep but she somehow had enough energy to stay awake. And we somehow got caught up in all this kissing. My eyes shot open when I felt her hands unbutton my pants "Bella! No!" I yelled then I quickly fell off the bed, on accident mind you. Bella seemed startled at my outburst. I quickly re-buttoned my pants and looked up to see Bella blushing in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, Edward…I don't know what came over me." She whimpered. I looked in her eyes and saw honesty. She was telling the truth. I sighed and sat back on the bed and hugged her close to me. Then I began to run my fingers through her hair. "I told you before to wait for our marriage. I forgive you but you have to be patient." I told her. She seemed to calm down and I began to hum the tune that always soothed her.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep. I set her down and was about to leave when her hand grabbed my own. I looked back at her. Bella's eyes were open. "Please. Don't leave me." She begged. I walked back over and crawled into the bed and lay beside her. "Tomorrow I have to leave early or else Charlie would get the wrong idea." I chuckled and ran my fingers through her hair again. She didn't object to that. She just fell back to sleep.

-o-

**(Bella's POV)**

It was the next day and I was walking to school, I had to pass Kitty's house every time. My truck had keeled over on me so it's being repaired. This left me walking to school. Edward couldn't come out and drive me because this was one of those unusual sunny days. I heard crash noises coming from Kitty's house and I stopped walking and looked at the old beat up shack they lived in.

"You call this pancakes you useless piece of shit!" Shouted a woman older than Kitty and I.

"Then why don't you try to make it yourself next time you lazy ass!" Kitty's voise rung out.

Then Kitty came stomping out with her back pack on and the older woman's screams could be heard following Kitty. Kitty glared at me. "You weren't supposed to hear that!" She hissed and began to stomp away. I ran after her.

"Who was that?" I asked. She didn't look at me. "My supposedly mom. Why don't you but out and leave me alone!" She yelled and ran away. "Kitty!" I called after her. She stopped and turned around. "By the way! My name's not Kitty! It's Karma! Now will you leave me alone?" Kitty-er-Karma yelled at me and sped off back to school. I didn't run after her.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: I know people are going to want to kill me because I'm making these so short…

Edward: What I want to kill you for is for the bad language in here.

Me: Meep! I can't help it! I don't know why!

Bella: Karma…Hmm…That's a dumb name! (giggles)

Me: Well we all can't be perfect. Anyway, I am hoping to make these chapters longer as soon as I get more ideas. R&R!


	8. Kitty or Karma

BLAH

BLAH!

Me: (shrinks away from a reviewer's scythe) No need to get all personal on me!

Edward: Hey, Sabor?

Me: Hmm?

Edward: Someone wants to know why Kitty's real name is Karma.

Me: Ooohh…Good question to whomever. That's what this chapter is about.

Alice: Fancy much?

Me: Curse you Microsoft word and all your error correcting programs! (Pants heavily)

All: (scoots away from her)

Me: Ahem…Ok, I'm better now.

Jacob: Are you sure?

Me: Yep. Jacob, you can say the disclaimer.

Edward: Hey! How come the _dog _gets to say it! I'm your favorite! Let me say it!

All: O.o

Me: Ooooooooooookay then. Edward is in a random mood…Well, go ahead Jacob.

Jacob and Edward: **Sabor Tooth Tiger does not own Twilight or us. She only owns her made-up characters.**

Jacob: HEY!

Edward: (sticks out his tongue) Nyh!

Jacob: Idiot blood sucker…!

Bella, Alice and Me: Edward's no idiot!

Me: But he is a blood sucker…Literally.

Edward: (sarcastically) Thanks, you're a good friend too…

Me: Heh heh…Oh! Time for the chapter I almost forgot about!

Chapter 8- Kitty or Karma

**(Kitty-er-Karma's POV)**

Hey, I'm Kitty. NOT! It's really Karma…Well, actually it's both. My human self's name is Kitty but my werewolf side is named Karma. But it will soon be Karma permanently. You already know about that. If you don't, it's time for a history lesson. Alice, before she was turned into a leach, was my best friend but we called each other sisters. I doubt she remembers me though.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that Alice was over thousands of years old. Well I'll give you some news. I'm talking about a different Alice. Not the Cullen one. Her last name was, and I shutter to say, Rosemary. Well anyway, I was born in an old shack unknowingly that my mother was a vampire and my father was a werewolf. When my parents found out about each other when I was ten, things got out of hand.

At first, my life was ok. My mom and dad loved me like their lives depended on it…then I turned ten. My father had found my mother feeding on a grizzly and my mother found out he was a mutt. Over the years, I became despised and disgusted as a half-breed. When I was growing up, the word of me and my parents, I was shunned and kicked out of school of werewolves. My mother's blood meals slowly decreased by a illness that effected vampires and she was stuck eating human food.

You're most likely wondering why it was a werewolf school I went to. Well that's simple. I DON'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE A VAMPIRE!! But my skin was deathly cold like one. I also had a thirst of blood so I was kept out of people's way. I was always being picked on by kids at school and I got beatings by my mom. My dad too, or when he used to be alive.

Yep, that's right. I killed him. I _killed_ my own father. As for my name, I was born with it. _He_ gave it to me. My father that it. It wasn't long until I was arranged to marry Edward. It was by my grandfather on my mother's side. He wanted me to marry _Edward_. Mostly because he found out I imprinted him. Yes, Ol' gramps found out I was a half-breed. He was the only one that didn't care about that little detail.

Even if I was a werewolf and vampire, he loved me all the same. But when I was little, my father didn't want anymore of my kind running around, so he burnt my grandfather to nothing but smoking ash. That's why I killed father. It was sad because Edward never knew that he was to marry me. But my imprinting was a bit off and he didn't share my feelings. Infact, his is the complete opposite. Boy, I sure can pick 'em, huh?

I HAVE to turn into a werewolf at the full moon. That's a problem with half-breeds between werewolves and different beings. When my marriage was arranged, Edward could not be found. I found him last year and I followed him, keeping myself out of sight. I stayed near him until I decided to actually go into school just so I could meet him. But more problems arise afterwards. Edward had that girl, Bella. I kept the secret of Edward's and my wedding with him a secret from both of them.

Should I tell them? Or not?

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: (lays on the ground) I can't write anymore! My hands hurt…

Alice: Oh, no you don't! You get back to that story.

Me: But Karma's boring!

Bella: Why don't you just try?

Me: But what's my motivation?!

Alice: (picks her up with her eyes sparkling) The reviewers! Think of them!

Me: I am. I know that this is very boring…(falls asleep)

Edward and Jacob: R&R!

Edward: Jinx! You owe me!

Jacob: (Rolls eyes)


	9. Why can’t we get along?

Chicken

Chicken!

Time for something new

Me: (runs away from **Kindergartener-at-Heart**'s chainsaw) I can't help it!

Edward: (watches her run past him in the distance shouting "I regret nothing!" while pointing to the sky and being chased by **Kindergartener-at-Heart**. Then she manages to get away) XD Now that's entertainment!

Me: (has gotten away from reviewer's wrath) (sarcastically) Glad you're entertained!

Bella: (giggles and sits by Edward) you're funny. (Sees Sabor all beat up. Her clothes now have holes in them.)

Me: Well, if reviewers keep doing that, then I won't finish the story. (Sticks tongue out) Nyh!

Alice: (gasps) you can't do that to them!

Me: (pouts) you're no fun.

Jacob: Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: I was thinking of someone else does it? How about I be nice to some fans, including myself, Lol. Emmett shall read thou disclaimer! (Points to the sky)

Emmett: **Sabor Tooth Tiger doesn't own Twilight or us. She only owns her made-up characters.** There.

Me: Yay! Now on with the chapter!

Emmett: You scare me very much…

Chapter 9-Why can't we get along?

It was the next day and Edward and Bella were sitting at their original table they like to sit at every lunch time.

**YYY**

Me: Well I'm completely lost…

Alice: (cheerful) Well we can fix that…! (Rushes to keyboard and begins typing)

Me: Alice! No! --

**YYY**

Karma sat not to far from them, a scowl on her face as she glared at Bella. She hated Bella. She wanted Edward for herself. Bella seemed to notice this and sat on Edward's lap for comfort. Edward held her close to him, knowing that Bella was scared under Karma's angry gaze.

Karma took this the wrong way and was so close to going over there and kicking him where it mattered and killing Bella. She was so angry.

**YYY**

Me: 'Where it counts'? Alice, you're evil! (Frowns)

Alice: (grins) I know.

Me: I'm tired. (rubs eyes and yawns)

Alice: Don't knock out on me now.

Me: But Alice…! It's 12:13 AM! I'm tired!

Alice: (continues typing)

**YYY**

Oh how Karma hated them. And how they hated her.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Sorry! I was just too tired to finnish.

Alice: No! You can't fall asleep! Not now!

Me: Unlike you, Alice, I am a mortal and need my sleep. I'm not used to staying up in the middle of the night. I get tired…Well. R&R! Night…


	10. Bad News

CHICKEN

CHICKEN!

Me: (glares at Alice) you're no fun, you know that!

Alice: Yes. (Grins)

Me: (points at Alice accusingly) you're language is silly…!

Alice: Huh?

Me: Jasper's time to say the disclaimer!

Alice: Yay! Go Jasper!

Jasper: (grins) **Sabor Tooth Tiger doesn't own Twilight or us. She only owns her made-up characters.**

Alice: Yay! (Hugs Jasper)

Jasper: (grins and hugs back)

Me: Cheese!

Bella and Edward: (scoot away from us random people in a scared stare)

Me: XD Yay! I scare people! I don't want to scare people! (Watery eyes)

Chapter 10- Bad News

**(Karma's POV)**

I just sat there and glared at Bella in anger and mock hurt.

_**YYY**_

_**Me: Well, I'm lost…**_

_**Bella: Here, let me help. (Types on keyboard)**_

_**YYY**_

But my head shifted away from the cute couple.

_**YYY**_

_**Karma: 'Cute couple'?! You two are not…'cute'!**_

_**Me: You're right…their adorable!!**_

_**Bella: (blushes)**_

_**Karma: (slaps forehead) I need to get away from you people.**_

_**Me: Nyh! (Sticks out tongue)**_

_**Karma: Here, let ME show you how a story is done! (Types)**_

_**YYY**_

But my head shifted away from them as the air around me changed. I could smell a new kind of sent. I turned back to Edward and noticed that he smelled it too and he looked at me. I nodded and was surprised when he nodded back. Bella looked between us in confusion. I watched as Edward set Bella down and walk over to me. When he was close to me, he leaned down and whispered in to my ear.

"We, werewolves and vampires, meeting at twelve o'clock tonight. Bring your mother and father." He said. I flinched. He didn't seem to notice as he walked back to Bella and whispered in her ear. Probably telling her about what was going to happen. As much as I didn't like it, my mother was going to be needed for this.

The enemy was too strong for Jacob's pack and the Cullen family to deal alone. We need all the help we can get. Because a one million demon heard was headed this way.

_**YYY**_

_**Karma: Now THAT'S how you make a story.**_

_**Me: Ah-shuddup!**_

_**Karma: (growls)**_

_**YYY**_

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward came back over to me after, what it looked like from over here, kissing Karma. I don't think he did though. He leaned down and whispered everything in my ear. There was going to be something bigger than just werewolves and vampires. Much, much worse than vampires and werewolves.

I shuttered. His cool velvet voise echoed in my ears as he lifted me up and set me on his lap. It was a very long day. Edward walked me home. Or he drove me home. I rushed through all my chores but my homework was so hard it lasted hours. By the time I finished it, it was night out.

I put my stuff away and walked to my room and I saw Edward lying on my bed, looking bored. "It's about time." He said and grinned. I grinned and grabbed my pajamas out of my drawer and went to the bathroom. After I got dresses, I came out and went to lay in my bed, before I could though, I, all so gracefully as I always am, tripped on air and landed right into Edwards bare chest.

I opened my eyes and felt his arms go around me. I looked straight into his chest and blushed. Why wasn't his shirt on? I felt his body vibrate as he laughed. "It was itchy." He said and lay down after setting me up right on my feet. I rested on the bed right beside him and snuggled close to him, knowing that I might never get to see him again when the problem arises.

I looked up to his face. "Kiss me." I begged. He smiled and put his lips on mine. I started to get rough and tugged at the pockets of his pants but yet again he pulled away with a frown. "No Bella." He said sternly. I pouted but I said nothing. He looked at the clock. "I have to go in two hours anyway. It's almost twelve. You have to get back to sleep." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes. We waited for a few minutes before I opened them again. Edwards sighed and began to hum that tune that always got me to fall asleep and eventually, I did.

_**YYY**_

_**Karma: Lame! So lame! Where's the action?! I'm dying over here!**_

_**Me: Yay! (wears a party hat)**_

_**Karma: Not literally!**_

_**Me: (groans then takes off the party hat) That's no fair.**_

_**Karma: Who says I'm fair?**_

_**Me: Santa Clause?**_

_**Karma: (scowls) Fine! You write the rest!**_

_**Me: Well maybe I will! Party pooper…**_

_**Karma: What?!**_

_**Me: Nothing…!**_

_**YYY**_

**(Edward's POV)**

I finally got Bella to fall asleep. I stayed with her until it was time for the meeting. I left her window and went into the forest where there was Karma, her mom, Jacob's pack and my family. I stood beside Karma, I was nervous around her. I looked at all of them. I could tell that they didn't like this meeting.

"As you know, there is a danger that not even we can defeat. We need more allies. We need as many people as we can get." I said. I had all their attention. This was going to be hard to explain.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Is that long enough for all of you?

Bella: I think it is. You look worn out.

Me: I am. I can't remember anything 'cuz my hands and head hurt so badly.

Bella: Is there anything else?

Me: Yes. I'm sorry about the resent interruptions somewhere in the story. If you want those then we'll keep putting those in there. If not, we'll stop.

Edward: You have to admit that, that was so much fun, interrupting the story like that.

Me: Yeah but you weren't in them.

Edward: But it was fun watching you all fight like that.

Jacob: I agree.

Me: (imagines the world blowing up because Jacob and Edward agree on something)

Edward: That's disturbing…

Me: Stop reading my mind! It's my personal realm!

Edward: I noticed. I'm still disturbed by that one thought you had about me and you-

Me: Don't you DARE finish that…!

Edward: O.o fine…

Me: Ignore what he said. R&R!


	11. Karma scared Edward

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Squee! I'm back!

Alice: Yey!

Edward: (grins) well, finally! People are dying to know what happens next! Not literally.

Karma: Darn…

Me: Yipes! (Jumps and clings to Alice in fright) Where'd you come from!?

Karma: (smirks) I'd tell ya, but then I'd have ta kill ya.

Bella: You can't kill her. She created you!

Karma: Well I can at least kill you!

Edward: Oh no you won't! You'd have to fight me first!

Me: (lets go of Alice) Oh corn puppies! Do I have to do everything myself!? (Karma poofs away) there. Now we're happy! Now here's the chapter.

Chapter 11

**(Edward's POV)**

Taking Bella home was fun. Except the fact that Karma followed us in case we ran into trouble. I could tell that Karma hated Bella. Karma stood in between Bella and I on the way to Bella's house. I'm being literal. She was standing and walking right between us.

Now I was almost scared on what Karma was going to do when Bella was home. And I was right on my fears. Once Bella was home, Karma took my arm roughly and yanked me away into an empty space in the forest.

She let go of my arm and faced me. She looked at her feet. This was not normal for her.

"E-Edward." She whispered. I could see her face scrunch up, debating weather or not to tell me something. We stood in silence. Then she looked up at me with a scowl.

"Edward I cannot bring my father." She said loudly and commanding. I was taken aback. "W-why?! We need him in this fight!" I argued.

Karma's eyes filled with humor. "Because he's dead…I killed him…he did some bad things that I can't explain to me." She said and smirked. I was shocked.

She killed her own father!? I hope she had a good reason. She smiled a sickly sweet smile at me.

"So why don't we have some fun while we wait?" She asked and gave ma a sickly sweet grin. I started to back away, ready to run if need be. She just laughed. "I was only teasing you, Eddie." She laughed. That didn't make me feel any better.

But I found that I couldn't move my body. Whatever she was doing, I couldn't move from it. I was caught in her trap. And she blocked her mind from me. In a flash she was up to me, rubbing a spot that should never be rubbed. I let out a whimper.

But instead of letting out more whimpers, I let out a huge moan. Karma smirked and backed away.

"Love to stay and have fun but I have an argument with my mother." She said and ran off. That's when I found I could move again. I went into a ball and whimpered. I don't like her one bit! Invading on my privacy! I wanted to kill her!

_But we still need her._ The inside voice of me said. I didn't care. If she ever did that again, I'd kill her. I didn't like her at all!

I ran to Bella's house, climbing through the window. Bella was on her bed asleep so I went beside her, hoping I wouldn't wake her. But I did.

She yawned and stretched her arms. I whimpered beside her, remembering the incidents with Karma. I wanted to curl up into a ball. Bella must have heard my whimper.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked once she turned to face me. I told her and her face had turned red. Redder than it had ever been.

"HOW DARE SHE!!" Bella yelled in…well…I don't know…I know it was way past frustrated anger. I covered her mouth. What if Charlie had heard her? Bella seemed to calm down and wrap her arms around me.

"It's ok, Edward. I know you'd never leave me." She said I seemed to relax in her arms. We stayed in that position and Bella was getting tired. I hummed her song and she fell asleep.

_**VVV**_

_**Emmett: What!? You mean Eddie and Bella don't do anything but lay there!?**_

_**Me: Well it's rated T. If they want me to put something like **__**that**__** in then they have to tell me.**_

_**Emmett: (groan)**_

_**VVV**_

I watched her sleep and rubbed her hair. It always calmed me to know that she was happy.

That's when I remembered about the plan. I looked at the clock.

12:30 p.m. Shoot! I'm late for the meeting. I got up from the bed and ran to the window and climbed out. It took me ten minutes to get there. Karma, her mom (who was looking really angry), and the pack was there.

Karma smirked when she saw my arrival. "Glad you could make it Edward." She said. All their eyes went to me. I scooted over near Jacob, wanting to stay away from Karma. Out of the two, I'd rather be near Jacob than her.

We spent the whole night talking and discussing a plan about how to beat the new enemies.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Was it good?

Bella: Umm-

Edward: You just HAD to make Karma do that didn't you!?

Me: But, um…I wasn't even writing that part.

Edward: Then…who was it?

Karma: Guess who?

Me: (clings to Bella in fright) Don't do that!? (lets go of Bella)

Edward: (hides behind me and Bella) She scared me.

Bella: Don't worry, Sabor here won't let her near you. And nether will I.

Edward: Really?

Me: Yup! (pull out a can of 'Karma-be-gone' and sprays it on Edward) There you go.

Karma: Noooo! My one weakness! Curse you Sabor!

Me: Nyh! (sticks out tongue) R&R!


	12. Your Ideas

**I need help!**

**Ok, I know all of you people want Karma (Kitty's werewolf side) to die and I do to.**

**But the problem is, I have no idea how or when to kill her so here's the deal.**

**You reviewers send me reviews saying when and how you want me to kill Kitty.**

**I love cats but Kitty (Karma) gives them bad names.**

**Oh my goodness! I'm having major daja vu (SP?)! Anyway, that's the deal.**

**Sabor Tooth Tiger**


	13. Note

**This is a note**

**I am sorry to say that this story has been abandoned. It's not the story's fault or your viewers; it is the fact that I had lost interest in Twilight in general. But this and many other stories are up for adoption. If you want to see the list, go onto my profile and there is the list. I am very sorry that I am unable to finish this story and I'm not going to use the lame "I'm in collage and can't write shit right now" because that would be a lie.**

**Note that if you flame me, harass me, or have any negativity about me not completely finishing this story, you will be ignored. But if you have some positive comments or suggestions, I will take the time to consider them.**

**Thank you for being patient with me my loyal readers and hope you shall find my other stories interesting. If not, that's fine to.**

**~Sabor Tooth Tiger**


End file.
